


Left Hanging

by Kayljay



Series: Club Babylon [4]
Category: Actor RPF, The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Reality, Bondage, Dom sub play, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-25
Updated: 2002-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-05 10:03:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/40508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayljay/pseuds/Kayljay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Club Babylon 'Verse</p><p>For more info, see part 1</p><p>Rating: Explict<br/>Tags: Standalone, <br/>Alex hangs things from the ceiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Hanging

"May I ask what you are doing to the ceiling?" Johnny asked, staring bemusedly at Alex on the ladder.

Alex merely grinned and drilled another hole. At Johnny's pout, he rolled his eyes.

"It's part of your surprise. I won't be much longer, I promise."

When he couldn't get Alex to say anymore, he lay down on the bed and watched, unbuttoning his shirt.

"Don't get too comfortable," he warned. "I'm going to need you in a minute." He climbed down the ladder and started digging in the bags. "Do you want to see what I got you or not?

Alex almost laughed at the speed Johnny climbed off the bed and sat down beside him. He lifted the lid on the first box.

Johnny's breath hitched at the sight of the suspension cuffs. He offered his wrists without being asked, and Alex fastened the fleece-lined leather cuffs around them.

From a larger box he pulled a length of chain. Ascending the ladder, he slid a link over the hook that was now firmly bolted to the ceiling.

Alex crooked his finger and pointed underneath the chain.

"Stand there. On your toes. Hands over your head."

Alex adjusted the links on the hook so they were just out of reach of Johnny's grasp. Climbing down the ladder, he folded it up and headed toward the door.

"You can put your hands down, but don't move," he warned.

Johnny wanted to bring the leather up to his face and see if it was as soft as it looked. Not to mention wanting to bend a little and rub his hands over his straining erection. He closed his eyes so he didn't have to look at the cuffs. His legs trembled.

"Open your eyes."

He started. He hadn't even heard Alex approach.

"So were you good while I was gone."

He nodded.

Alex kissed him gently. "Good. I really didn't want to make you wait."

Setting down a wide low stool, he grabbed Johnny's arm.

"Step up." Alex joined him on the stool, straddling his feet. At this height, he could easily clip the chain through the eyehole on the cuffs.

Johnny's heart pounded hard, blood pulsing through his cock.

"Lift your feet." Alex moved the step stool away, leaving Johnny hanging only inches above the floor.

"Point your toes, try to touch the floor." Nothing but air brushed the tips of his toes.

"Perfect," Alex whispered. "How does that feel?"

"Oh gods, luv, amazing."

Alex reached out and brushed his fingers over Johnny's nipple. A shudder ran through his captive lover.

"Yes," Johnny hissed letting his head fall back.

Alex pulled a tail of fur from one of the bags and drew it slowly over his lover's bared chest.

"I bet you'd love to have your jeans off, wouldn't you?" Alex asked cupping Johnny's hard erection.

"Yes. Please, Alex."

He undid the button and slowly lowered his zipper. He tugged off the denim, tossing it out of the way.

"Do you want to play, Johnny?"

"Yes, sir."

"Remember your safeword."

"Yes, sir."

Johnny groaned as Alex snapped a cock ring on him with an evil grin.

"You're mine now. You know that."

"Only yours, Alex."

Alex took up the fur tail and stroked it over the backs of Johnny's legs and between his thighs. The chain links chimed softly as he shook under the assault.

Johnny whimpered when the caresses stopped.

"Don't worry. I have something else for you. I should save this for later, but you look so beautiful hanging there."

Leather brushed across his stomach. Alex had laid the fur tail aside and continued the caresses with the tip of a riding crop.

"Do it," he gasped.

Alex smiled slyly. "I don't think you're in charge here. Or do we have a misunderstanding?"

"No, Alex," he groaned. "We don't."

"I didn't think so. Just a little too impatient," he said tapping one buttock gently. "I'm willing to be lenient since it's your first time in the cuffs. I think you're looking for a little pain to take your mind off your cock."

Kneeling on the step stool, Alex fastened his lips around the head of his lover's cock and swiped his tongue over it.

Johnny arched his back to try to get his cock deeper in Alex's mouth, but the chain held him still as Alex continued to lick, trailing his fingers over Johnny's thighs. White hot pleasure scorched him with every lick. He jerked on the end of the chain, long fingers clenched tight on the cuffs' hang bar.

Just as he began to drift away from reality, Alex's mouth moved away and a sharp sting flared across his buttocks. Up and down the rounded globes Alex worked, covering the entire area with blush pink welts.

The pain burned and his cock hardened, red as his ass. He gasped for air, choking on a sob when Alex took him deep into his throat and removed the cockring.

He was incapable of waiting, come erupted from him, spurted down Alex's throat.

Johnny panted against a raw throat as Alex gently sucked every last drop from him. By the time he lifted his mouth away, Johnny hung limp in the cuffs, every muscle wrung out from the orgasm.

The step stool was under his feet, Alex's arm around his waist, holding his body upright as he was released from the chain. Swept up into Alex's arms, he was vaguely aware of being carried to the bed. Laid on his stomach, he snuggled into the bed, barely feeling the cuffs come off.

"Don't fall asleep on me," came a soft voice near his ear. "You okay, Johnny?"

He hummed something that must have been taken for an affirmative. He drifted for what could have been seconds or minutes, jumping only slightly as something cool and soothing was applied to the warm glow of his ass.

"Cold. . ." he whispered.

Hands drew away and came back warmer. He purred in barely audible contentment. Gods, he felt so good, like he could float away from his body.

Turned over and propped on pillows, something was held to his lips.

"Drink, baby."

He whined quietly, but obeyed, letting the cool water trickle down his raw throat.

"That's it, Angel, come back to me." Tension in Alex's voice drew him a little closer to reality.

"'M okay, luv," he whispered. "Tired."

"Johnny. . ." he heard Alex's voice, but drifted away from it.

~~~


End file.
